


It's Ok

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hunk helps, Hurt/Comfort, Keith has nightmares, Light Angst, M/M, could be read as gen or shippy, he's scared of losing people, like just a lil, with Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Hunk finds Keith in a supply closet of all places in the middle of the night, crying.





	It's Ok

Hunk shuffled into the castle kitchen blearily rubbing at his eyes. He yawned, he really needed to quit taking after Pidge with the long hours. 

He was tired.

A growl echoed through the kitchen

And hungry.

Fixing himself a quick bowl of food good Hunk shuffles down the hall with the annoying feeling that something wasn't right

Mentally going over all the tools he had used that day, making sure he remembered putting all of them back...

"Did i ever put the mop back in the closet?"

Well now he's going to have to check because it would bother him all night if he doesn’t. Setting his bowl down on one of the random end tables that just seemed to show up around the castle Hunk yawned and ran a hand along the wall, counting the doors rather than activating all the lights in the hall.

"6, 7, 8, 9," Hunk counted quietly under his breath. "ah here we go closet 10."

Fumbling only a little with the fancy Altean doorknobs, Hunk pulled open the door and froze.

There is someone in the closet.

"AH!" Hunk jumps a bit not expecting for there to be someone a dark storage closet in the middle of the night. "Dude you just gave me a heart attack."

The figure on the floor doesn't move, Hunk belated wonders in they're asleep.

"You ok there?" he asks bending down to gently shake the person.

A ragged half cut off sob answers him.

"Ah ok, um i'm going to sit down alright? just right here." Hunk shifts so he's sitting next to them. "Hey buddy it's ok." he sooths, trying to figure out who is sitting in a dark supply closet in the middle of the night crying their eyes out.

"No it's not. Nothing's ok anymore." The words are rough and biting and only a little broken.

"Ah Keith? Keith-" 

Hunk gives up on words and wraps an arm around Keith, pulling him closer.

Another sob rips it way past Keith's lips and all it takes is a quiet 'shh it's alright, let it out' from Hunk to open the flood gates.

Keith is openly crying, snot and tears mixing together all over Hunk's shirt and frankly he couldn't care less.

"It's ok. It's ok. Everything's alright."

"IT'S NOT!" Keith half screams into Hunk's chest and Hunk sighs and rests his cheek on the top of Keith's head. "What's not ok? What happened?"

Keith shudders in Hunk's arms, "I couldn't- I wasn't- it was too late- you died- you all died - I couldn't - I was alone -" Keith dissolves back into tears again and Hunk can practically feel his heart break.

He doesn't push Keith away though, he just holds him and lets him cry and scream and when he's finally done, finally spent, Hunk smiles sadly and pulls away. "Let's go to back to bed yeah?"

Keith follows Hunk willingly, letting himself be pulled up from the floor of the closet and lead down the hall in the opposite direction of his room.

"Hunk I -" Keith's weak protests are cut off with a shake of Hunk's head. "Nope sorry dude. It's a cuddle night kinda night, no if and's or but's"

Keith half smiles at Hunk's decision and gives up on going to his own room.

Hunk doesn't hesitate in dragging Keith into bed with him, hands still linked together, a clear indicator that Keith doesn't get to back out.

Not that Keith would want too.  
He slides into next to Hunk and feels Hunk curl up next to him. 

Maybe having someone else would help. Maybe Hunk could drive away the nightmares. Maybe  
Keith would finally sleep longer than an hour at a time.

Hunk yawns and looks slightly embarrassed. "sorry" he mutters.

Keith rolls onto his side and hugs Hunk, pressing himself as close to him as possible. 

"It's ok."


End file.
